Angel and Devil
by elvirakitties
Summary: Dumbledore forced Harry and Severus to bond. He received a huge surprise. Set after last battle, but Severus never got bitten by Nagini. Dumbledore/Molly/Ron/Ginny bashing.


Harry glared at Dumbledore. "This will protect each of you."

"Albus, you know we hate each other."

Harry still didn't speak; he was already forming a plan. Harry had read a lot about marriage contracts, agreements, and bonds. "As I stated, this bond will work regardless. All we need to do is have you each sign after I perform the ceremony."

"I want to read it." Severus snapped. He wasn't signing anything from Dumbledore without reading it.

"Of course, I have copies here for both of you. The ceremony will be held at midnight, to give us the blessing of Magic, and the moon." Dumbledore smiled at them.

Harry took the contract; he skimmed down the front page until he found the rules and clauses. He noticed a few things that he could and would use to make sure he was going to get his way, not Snape or Dumbledore. Harry rose and without saying a word left the Headmaster's office. He did hear Snape comment of "this is one of your most idiotic ideas." Harry agreed.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Harry grinned as he entered Gringotts. He walked over to Griphook's desk. "Griphook, I greet you this fine day, and wish to discuss something important if you have the time."

"Mr. Potter, of course, step into one of our conference offices." Griphook wondered what Harry was here for. He just visited before school started.

"It appears Dumbledore wants to interfere with my life again." Harry pulled out the contract and handed it to Griphook. "I believe if I have read it correctly, that I need to take control of my family line."

Griphook read through the contract, he glanced up. "This is a simple magical binding contract that states the one with the most power, via Wizengamot seats and titles, is in charge of the relationship. I happen to know Lord Prince took up his seats earlier this month, as Dumbledore brought him here to claim them."

"So he had to have been planning this for a while."

"Yes, as he made a point of asking if you had claimed any of your titles. As you know, you were declared an adult by the Ministry because of the Triwizard Tournament, followed by their trial for your underage magic."

Harry grinned. "Can we set it up so that I can officially claim my seats this Saturday at 11:45 PM?"

"That we can. If you take the rings today, we can submit the changes with our filing the day before. Since it will be a Friday, no one will be able to review it until Monday." Griphook asked.

"Will that cover that contract?" Harry asked.

"Yes, as Magic, herself, will adjust it once the ceremony is performed. That is why, as you can tell, the names of the who is in charge, the titles, and even where you will live is blank. Magic fills it out based on the ceremony."

Harry smirked. "I believe this will be an interesting bonding. You are invited if you wish to attend."

"I would be honored." Griphook was looking forward to seeing the old man's face when his plans backfired. He summoned the necessary paperwork and rings. Dumbledore had never asked about the Inheritance Test Harry had taken and he knew the man was going to be in for a huge surprise.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Saturday 11:45 PM

Harry pulled the chain he had been wearing around his neck out from under his robes. He undid the hook and removed his rings. He smirked as he saw some of the rings' magic merge them to similar rings, as they did in Griphook's office.

"Harry, it's time." Ron stated. "Man, I can't believe Dumbledore is doing this."

"I can." Harry knew Ron was being paid by Dumbledore, as well as Hermione, to keep him from knowing how the wizarding world worked, the customs, the rules of their society, and even basic knowledge. They were going to be in for a huge surprise.

Harry entered the Great Hall. He almost threw up. It looked like Molly Weasley had decorated the hall and she must have used a sick Gryffindor, for the room was full of nothing but red and gold. He walked down the aisle, he could see he wasn't the only one feeling sick from the colorful room.

Severus was already standing by the where the Head Table normally was. The man was dressed in black, as was Harry. He refused to wear the maroon robes that were placed in his room. He was thankful he had already bought new robes. His robes were black, with silver thread. On his chest, hidden, where his house crests.

He stood in front of Dumbledore. "Lovely, lovely, now we shall begin." Dumbledore pulled out the contract and laid it down. "Do you clearly state that you are marrying of your own free will?"

"Regretfully." Harry mumbled as Severus stated "sadly." Dumbledore coughed. They changed their answer to yes.

Dumbledore picked up four ribbons, from the table behind him. He laid them on the altar. "Harry, Severus, know now before you go further, that since your lives have crossed in this life, you have formed eternal and sacred bonds. As you seek to enter this state of matrimony you should strive to make real the ideals that to you, give meaning this ceremony and to the institution of marriage. With full awareness, know that within these walls you are not only declaring your intent to be hand fasted before your friends and family, but you speak that intent also to your creative higher powers. The promises made today and the ties that are bound here greatly strengthen your union and will cross the years and lives of each soul's growth." He picked up Phoenix feather quill. "Do you still seek to enter this ceremony?"

Harry and Severus glared at each other as they replied. "Yes."

Dumbledore held out a quill to Severus. Everyone waited as the man read the contract and signed. Severus handed the quill to Harry. Harry took his time and read the contract. He made sure Dumbledore didn't slip anything in and finally signed.

"In many cultures, it is believed that the human soul shares characteristics with all things divine. It is this belief which assigned virtues to the four cardinal directions; East, South, West, and North. It is according to this belief that we align ourselves with these elements. Each of these blessings from the four cardinal directions emphasizes those things which will help you build a happy and successful union." Dumbledore looked up from the book he was reading from. "Guests, please stand and face the four directions as we call upon the magic of this union."

Everyone rose and faced east. "Blessed be this union with the gifts of the East and the element of Air, for openness and breath, communication of the heart, and purity of the mind and body. From the east, you receive the gift of a new beginning with the rising of each Sun and the understanding that each day is a new opportunity for growth."

Everyone faced south. "Blessed be this union with the gifts of the South and the element of fire, for energy, passion, creativity and the warmth of a loving home. From the fire within you generate light, which you will share with one another in even the darkest of times."

Everyone moved to face west. "Blessed be this union with the gifts of the West, the element of water, for your capacity to feel emotion. In marriage, you offer absolute trust to one another, and vow to keep your hearts open in sorrow as well as joy."

Everyone now faced north. "Blessed be this union with the gifts of the North, the element of earth, which provides sustenance, fertility, and security. The earth will feed and enrich you, and help you to build a stable home to which you may always return." Everyone now sat down.

"Harry, Severus, I bid you look into each other's eyes." Dumbledore didn't pause for an answer, for fear of what either man would respond. "Will you honor and respect one another, and seek to never break that honor?"

"We will." Dumbledore draped the first cord over their hands.

"The first binding is made." He announced. Harry glared at the man, as Severus sneered.

"Will you share each other's pain and seek to ease it?"

"We will." The not remained unsaid as the second cord was draped over the hands.

"The second binding is made." Dumbledore announced. "Will you share the burdens of each so that your spirits may grow in this union?"

"We will." The third cord was draped over the hands.

"The third binding is made. Will you share each other's laughter, and look for the brightness in life and the positive in each other?"

"We will." The fourth cord was draped over the hands.

"The fourth binding is made." Dumbledore tied the four ribbons. "Severus, Harry, as your hands are bound together now, so your lives and spirits are joined in a union of love and trust. Above you are the stars and below you is the earth. Like the stars, your love should be a constant source of light, and like the earth, a firm foundation from which to grow." Dumbledore picked up his wand, placing it on the knot of the ribbons. "So mote it be."

"So mote it be." Magic flair to life and flowed around the couple and everyone watched as it disappeared into the contract. Harry smirked as his robes now displayed all of his titles versus Severus' one title. Severus was staring at the crests that appeared, as the ribbons broke away.

"Albus." Severus snarled, ignoring everyone stepping forward to welcome the new couple. Dumbledore snatched the contract up. The man's face was one Harry was going to remember forever.

"I believe, dearest, it's time to greet our guests." Harry said sweetly.

Severus wanted to kill someone, namely Dumbledore. He knew Harry was correct. Now was the time or place. He joined Harry in greeting their guests.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Harry and Severus followed Dumbledore up to his office. It was almost 2 AM and Harry really wasn't in the mood for whatever ploy the Headmaster was going to try now. He honestly had hoped to be able to speak to Severus before today, but the Weasleys and Dumbledore prevented it. He had wondered why, but he knew the reason as soon as Dumbledore opened his mouth. "When did you take your titles, Harry?"

He glanced at Severus and he got his confirmation. "You mean you wanted to enter us into a ceremony and didn't inform Mr. Potter of his titles?"

"Officially it's now Lord Emery-Slytherin-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Peverell-Black-Potter-Prince, you are now known as the consort." He almost smirked when Severus' mouth hung open. Harry hadn't added the Emery or Hogwarts crests to his robes. "It was official at 11:45 PM tonight. The paperwork has been submitted for a few days."

Since Voldemort was now deceased, Harry knew why Dumbledore had tried this. The man knew that when Harry turned eighteen in 2 months, he would lose all those seats. Dumbledore knew that Severus wasn't interested in politics and would leave the seats to Dumbledore to control. Harry, however, was a different story. Since the death of Voldemort, Harry was very active in politics and opposed many of Dumbledore's ideas.

"You were still underage." Dumbledore declared.

"No, I was declared an adult by the Ministry of Magic, twice in fact. The first time was the night of my entrance into the of-age only Triwizard Tournament. Never did thank Voldie for that, the only good thing the man ever did for me. The second was when the Ministry gave me a trial for use of underage magic. Also, technically, I could have taken my Lordships when I turned sixteen since I am the last of numerous lines. Killing Voldie by conquest last year gave me Slytherin."

Severus actually looked impressed as he listened to his new husband. He wasn't expecting Harry to know anything like that, and certainly wasn't expecting the boy, nay, young man to outmaneuver Dumbledore. He had never seen anyone do that right under the man's nose. He had to give credit where it was due. Dumbledore was usually one or two steps ahead of most people when it came to politics and getting his own way, but Harry did it. "Now, Headmaster, since we still have to consummate our marriage, and it's after 2 AM, I believe my husband and I would like to retire."

"We must discuss this. Your marriage-"

"That is right; it's our marriage, not ours. You are not involved, nor will you be." Harry answered. "I am finished with Hogwarts in a week's time. We will be leaving."

"We must discuss this. Severus' contract is still valid and good for another two years. Also, you know there are Death Eaters still roaming around."

"Good night, Headmaster." Harry rose.

"Severus?" Dumbledore tried.

"I have to follow my husband's guidance, it's part of that contract. He is the head and has the head, he determines the outcome. My contract was declared null and void the minute the ceremony ended." Severus followed Harry out the door.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Harry walked to Severus' quarters, and Severus provided the password to get in. Once in, Harry pulled out his wand, putting up privacy wards. "Before you speak, go and get your pensive. There are two phials hidden in your secret potion lab, behind the cure for Nagini's venom. Watch the memories."

Severus looked confused but obeyed. Harry went to the kitchenette and made some tea. He watched Severus has he reviewed the memories and smirked when they spit him out. "I guess we start our plan earlier?"

"Yes, my little angel. I have already arranged with our devil to arrive tomorrow at our home. Dumbledore is not going to know what hit him."

"So, you mentioned consummation?" Severus unbuttoned the top button of his dress robes.

"Teasing me?"

"No, hopefully going to get you to rip my robes off."

"I believe I can manage that." Harry was up and had Severus in the bedroom before the man could respond.

Chapter 2

"So, how did you get your memories back?" Severus was laying cuddled into Harry.

"Lucius cornered me earlier before Dumbledore could drag us up into his office. He gave me a mild purge. Hurt like hell." It had taken all of Harry's willpower not to kill the old fool last night.

"Our Devil?"

"He is pissed. Lucius and Narcissa had to force him to remain at the Manor. Bella, Rod, Bast, with some interesting potions by the twins, were watching him."

"Are we going to remain here?" Severus could have his possession packed within minutes. He always had.

"No, we are leaving. He will try to get us to remain here."

"I'm aware. He was really counting on me being in charge."

"I can't wait until he sees our Devil." Harry kissed Severus, as covered them with the blankets.

*********************Flashback*********************

Harry really couldn't believe his luck. He could get rid of Weasley here. "You wait here and try and shift some of this rock so we can get back through. I'll go on and find Ginny! I don't think you will fit through and if I run into snakes."

"OK."

Morons, the lot of them. Harry climbed to where he could see a small hole. He made his way through the tunnels. Seeing Weaslette, he frowned. She wasn't dead, great. Now to act. "Ginny... Ginny! Oh, Ginny, please don't be dead. Wake up. Wake up! Please, wake up!" Shaking her was a bit fun.

"She won't wake."

"Tom? What do you mean, 'she won't wake?' She's not...?"

"She's still alive, but only just."

"What did you do?" The ghostly image was a bit surprised. "We agreed nothing was to happen until we could figure out what was going on."

"I'm afraid I'm a bit confused. You didn't act like this when you were writing in me."

Harry saw the diary. "I didn't write to you. I already have one version of you in my head. We thought it was a ploy by Dumbledore since Lucius was to have kept your diary."

"I believe you best explain what is going on. I will hold off on draining the girl, in case she is needed."

"She sadly is." Harry sat down on the floor. "OK, fast version. Don't ask questions, just listen. Your crazy future self-decided two or three Horcruxes wasn't enough, he created six, with me being the seventh that he doesn't know about. Dumbledore had a test last year, where I got to meet your batshit crazy self. Wasn't a good look. So my Tom and I decided, we would collect the Horcruxes, get his soul back to at least semi-sane patched, and bring him back."

"Based on the math, if I believe your story, I have 50% of the soul. If you gather one or two more, bring me back, I would be mostly sane."

"Dumbledore might be aware of them, so we can't be taking any chances. We are almost certain he is actually. He acts weird about my scar. I can create one to look like this, and it will be destroyed. I don't want to take a chance on him discovering you and destroying it."

"I will agree to go back into the diary, as you say we don't have much time, if you agree to bring me back, sane."

"I was already planning on it. We need to fix her. I will have Tom lock away my memories, and we should be able to give one to Dumbledore. Can you act totally insane?"

"Can I?"

"Good. Let's do it." Harry created the new diary for them to stab with his wand.

Lockhart was clearly confused. "You wait here and try and shift some of this rock so we can get back through. I'll go on and find Ginny! I don't think you will fit through and if I run into snakes."

"OK."

Harry climbed to where he could see a small hole. He made his way through the tunnels. Seeing Weaslette, he frowned. She wasn't dead, great. Now to act. "Ginny... Ginny! Oh, Ginny, please don't be dead. Wake up. Wake up! Please, wake up!"

"She won't wake."

"What do you mean, 'she won't wake?' She's not...?"

"She's still alive, but only just." The ghostly form remained still. Harry saw his wand roll towards Tom's form.

"Are you a ghost?" Harry wanted an award for this performance.

"A memory, preserved in a diary for fifty years."

Harry saw the diary in Ginny's hands. "She's cold as ice. Ginny, please don't be dead. Wake up! You've got to help me. There's a basilisk." There that should make Granger happy.

"It won't come until it's called."

Harry saw Tom glance over his shoulder. "Give me my wand."

"Why? You won't be needing it. I can feel the power."

Harry knew the man realized they had brother wands and his own smirk as Tom twirled it. "Listen, we've got to go! We've got to save her!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Harry. You see, as poor Ginny grows weaker, I grow stronger. Yes, Harry, it was Ginny Weasley who opened the Chamber of Secrets."

Dumbledore was going to love this. "No. She couldn't. She wouldn't! Not Ginny!"

"Yes, it was Ginny who set the basilisk on the Mudbloods and Filch's cat, Ginny who wrote the threatening messages on the walls. She loved every minute of it. She enjoyed knowing she was torturing them."

Harry wanted to laugh. Dumbledore was going to wonder how much damage Tom did to the girl. "But why?" He hated being a poor confused Gryffindor.

"Because she loved it. She didn't need to be persuaded, she just agreed with all my ideas. The power of the diary, she craved it, and you. She wanted to give the diary to you, for me to meet you. To see if I could persuade you to join her. She knew I could be very persuasive. Why she even tossed me into the bathroom, hoping for you to find me. I agreed as I was eager to meet you. After all, she wrote so much about you."

"But, why did you want to meet me?" Blah, fame. He still couldn't believe how many believed Dumbledore and his tales.

"I knew I had to talk to you, meet you if I could. I wanted to show you my capture of that brainless oaf, Hagrid, to gain your trust, but that idiot brother of hers followed my lead instead."

"Hagrid's my friend! And you framed him, didn't you?" Only because Dumbledore expected it. While Hagrid was harmless, he was enthralled by Dumbledore. It was actually a bit scary how much the man worshipped Dumbledore, but Dumbledore did want to be the next Merlin.

"It was my word against Hagrid's. Only Dumbledore seemed to think he was innocent. It was really surprising, anyone who knew Hagrid should have doubted the tale."

"I'll bet Dumbledore saw right through you." Brownie points, Dumbledore will love that line.

"He certainly kept an annoyingly close watch on me after that. I knew it wouldn't be safe to open the Chamber again while I was still at school, so I decided to leave behind a diary preserving my sixteen-year-old self in its pages so that one day I would be able to lead another to finish Salazar Slytherin's noble work."

He was really going to have to change Tom's speech, later. Noble work. "Well, you haven't finished it this time. In a few hours, the Mandrake Draught will be ready, and everyone who was Petrified will be all right again."

"Haven't I told you? Killing Mudbloods doesn't matter to me anymore. For many months now, my new target... has been you. How is it that a baby, with no extraordinary magical talent, was able to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did you escape with nothing but a scar, while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed?"

"Why do you care how I escaped? Voldemort was after your time." Dumbledore was going to love this.

"Voldemort is my past, present, and future." Tom writes in the air. TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE, he swirls the words and I AM LORD VOLDEMORT was now formed.

"You! You're the Heir of Slytherin. You're Voldemort." Oscar goes to Harry James Potter, bow now.

"Surely, you didn't think I was going to keep my filthy Muggle father's name? No. I fashioned myself a new name, a name I knew wizards everywhere would one day fear to speak when I became the greatest sorcerer in the world."

Harry heard his Tom in his head, laugh. He knew Tom had an ego but honestly, that was a bit much, but Dumbledore would believe it. "Albus Dumbledore is the greatest sorcerer in the world!"

"Dumbledore's been driven out of this castle by the mere memory of me!"

"He'll never be gone! Not as long as those who remain are loyal to him!" Suddenly Fawkes was in the room, Harry barely contained his own eye roll, as he saw memory Tom do. "Fawkes?"

"So, this is what Dumbledore sends his great defender, a songbird, and an old hat. Shearhas- Samnathas- Sélithaeine." Harry wondered if Dumbledore would realize that the rest was about to be faked. The Basilisk was going to play dead, with the aid of Fawkes. As Tom called to the Josephine to come and greet her old friend. Josephine came out of her chamber. She hissed her greeting to Fawkes, as Harry explained the plan, Tom explained he was to cast a glamour on her.

"Let's match the power of Lord Voldemort, Heir of Salazar Slytherin, against the famous Harry Potter. Parseltongue won't save you now, Potter. It only obeys me!"

Fawkes dove for Josephine's eyes. Tom screamed. "No!" Josephine rared up. "Your bird may have blinded the basilisk, but it can still hear you! Yes, Potter, the process is nearly complete. In a few minutes, Ginny will be dead, and I will cease to be a memory. Lord Voldemort will return- very... much... alive!"

"Ginny-" Josephine bit his arm. Harry didn't have to fake being in pain. The real diary was safely hidden in the mouth of the statue. Harry watched Tom cast the illusion that Harry was thrusting the sword into Josephine's mouth.

"Remarkable isn't it, how quickly the venom of the basilisk penetrates the body? I'd guess you have little more than a minute to live. You'll be with your dear Mudblood mother soon, Harry. Funny, the damage a silly little book can do... especially in the hands of a silly, little girl." Tom was grinning. Harry started to crawl towards Ginny. He summoned his wand. "What are you doing? Stop. No!" Harry stuck his want through the book. "Ahhhh! Ahhhh! Ahhhh!" Harry liked the screaming touches.

Fawkes started to cry on Harry's arm. "Ginny..." Josephine cracked open an eye to check on Harry as she remained dead.

"It was me- but I swear, I didn't mean to! Riddle made me, and... Harry, you're hurt!" Like hell, he thought, the girl was as bad as Dumbledore.

*****End Flashback*******

Severus yawned as Harry pulled him closer, he ran a hand down the scar on Harry's arm. "What time is it?"

"Almost noon. I'm expecting Dumbledore to pay us another visit soon."

"Do we want to be here for it?" Severus knew Dobby had Harry's stuff always ready for him to leave Hogwarts.

"I was thinking no, but making it very hard for him to get into here."

"I do like that idea." Severus stretched a bit. "Give me twenty minutes?"

"I will start setting the wards, save me some hot water."

Chapter 3

Harry laughed as they landed in Slytherin Manor, more specifically, in Tom's office. "What did you do?" Tom rose from behind his desk.

"I shut down most of Hogwarts, and I gave Dumbledore a killer headache when I crashed his wards as we left." Harry released Severus, after giving him a kiss.

Tom smirked. "Parsel?"

"Yes, which means no one can remove them. So he is going to have to explain losing control over about 90% of Hogwarts." Severus sat down on the deep black suede leather couch. "Lucius should enjoy using that."

"How much did you destroy last night?" Harry looked around the room.

"He will. I will inform him when he arrives this afternoon. How do you think he is going to explain your disappearances?" Tom sat down in his favorite high back chair. It matched the couch and the other high back chair that Harry favored. "I didn't destroy anything. I think Narcissa gave me a sleeping-draught."

Severus hid his smile. Narcissa most likely put a spoonful of a sleep potion into everything Tom ate or drank. "I don't think he will. I believe he will tell people we are under the wards, enjoying our honeymoon." Severus knew Dumbledore would never admit to any type of error. "He will parade out his puppets to back-up his stories."

Harry smirked. "How about we make them look like fools? Have people see us in France. London? If we do it the sightings after their statements are released, with us reading the local paper, under a clock."

"Rita will be able to give us a warning about Dumbledore's statements. However, I'm concerned he might view that act as if we were throwing a child's tantrum." Severus paused. "I say we do it, but as we do it, release the other information we have on him. His father, his boyfriend, the two duels, and what the greater good means. We do have that letter to Gellert and his meaning behind the greater good. If we start with his own letter, he won't be able to deny anything."

"I would say go with a different reporter for the facts. Many won't take Rita seriously if she starts writing about the facts, but if we use her to write the reactions." Harry glanced at Tom. "Lucius whispering into Fudge's ear, perhaps get Madam Bones to look into Dumbledore's background."

"I believe Lucius would enjoy that. Since he was almost removed from the wedding reception. If he was removed, I'm not sure how he would have gotten the modified memory charms off of Harry. Lucius kept trying for hours to get the charms off of both of you, he felt lucky to get it off of Harry."

"It won't take much to get rid of him. When I take our seats at the new session he will be ousted from the Wizengamot. We can push the Board and the Ministry about the wards and remind them of my years." Harry had submitted his memories of each year to Gringotts, a written diary, and anything he had received from Dumbledore. He even submitted the memories of what happened when he was at his relatives. He was always afraid Dumbledore would get him killed.

"Use the arrogance of the two youngest Weasleys and Miss Granger against themselves. Ronald loves to brag about the Golden Trio's adventures. Ginny is a bit bitter about not marrying Harry, and Granger believes she knows everything." Severus added as they were thinking. "Ronald will be the biggest blow. He is very jealous of Harry."

"Rita might be able to get Granger arrested. We would need Lucius' assistance. Granger kept Rita in a jar for a year. Granger was the reason that the article Luna's father was published. The one where I have the truth announced against what the Ministry was saying."

"He would enjoy that job. I will leave those details for you to arrange with Lucius. How about I discover the joys of having two bonded men in my bed." Tom had arranged a special surprise for later.

"I'm still wondering why the ceremony worked. We were already bonded over Yule." Severus had been wondering about that for a while.

"It's like renewing of vows. It didn't go against our original vows." Tom had researched it when he heard about the wedding from Lucius. "All Dumbledore really did was give us a way to get Harry into the Wizengamot, without Dumbledore's interference."

"We have plenty of time to get everything lined up for his complete removal. Now, however, I agree with Tom, our bedroom is calling." Harry stood up, held out his hand to Severus to take. "What time is Lucius do to arrive?"

Tom glanced at the grandfather clock in the far corner of his office. "We have several hours."

"What shall we do in those hours?" Severus took Harry's hand and was pulled into his arms as he rose. "I hope it will be entertaining."

"Oh, I'm sure Harry and I can make sure of that."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Dumbledore dropped to the floor as the wards of Hogwarts' crashed. He struggled to get up and finally managed it when Minerva arrived. "Albus, what happened?"

"The wards crashed. I need to get a headache potion." Dumbledore sat on a conjured chair that Minerva summoned for him, while he recovered enough to head to the Infirmary. He had his eyes closed, his head was killing him. He needed to make plans for getting the wards back up. He didn't need the Ministry or Board to discover this.

"Albus, Albus, we can't get into any part of the castle but Hufflepuff." Filius stated as Poppy and Pomona joined him. They were standing by the front entrance of Hogwarts, where Dumbledore had crashed as he had been walking to go to the dungeons. He knew Minerva had been following him, as she wanted to check on Harry and Severus.

"What? Only Hufflepuff?" Dumbledore wanted to scream but his head was already killing him.

"I warned you about doing that marriage contract." Minerva's voice was splitting his head wide open. "You know Harry did this because of you forcing him to marry Severus. It's your own fault."

"You mean you forced Harry to marry Severus?" Filius wasn't the only one shocked. "Albus, he is almost eighteen. Did you even check to see if he was gay?"

"No, he didn't." Minerva snapped. "He basically gave them no choice in the matter."

"So how are we going to get back into the other areas of Hogwarts?" Poppy knew Harry wasn't has forgiven as Dumbledore wanted to believe. She knew that Harry used Parsel wards and they weren't going to come down without Harry's approval. She, wisely, didn't say anything but knew Filius caught what she was thinking.

"I'm sure once Harry calms down, he will realize I only wanted the very best for him and Severus, it was for the greater good." Dumbledore opened his eyes. "Do you have a headache potion, Poppy?"

"No, I don't, I don't carry potions around unless I'm going out on a call."

"Albus, while you out figure out what to do, I will make arrangements with the house elves to bring our things to rooms in the Hufflepuff area."

"Thank you, Minerva. I'm sure Otis will be able to assist." Dumbledore needed his bed.

"Otis." Minerva called but got no response. She waited a few minutes longer and tried again. "Otis."

"I believe the house elves fall under the Ravenclaw's gift to Hogwarts." Filius remarked. "Gryffindor's was the Griffin guardian, Slytherin's was the duel dragons for guarding Hogwarts and Hufflepuff donated the Forbidden Forest."

Dumbledore closed his eyes. He really didn't need to deal with this. "I will go to Severus' quarters and get Harry to lift whatever he did, and fix Hogwarts." He stood up.

"How are you going to manage that? No one can get into the Slytherin area."

"It's all a slight misunderstanding. As soon as I get rid of this pounding headache, I will deal with the wards, with Harry and Severus, and the ability to not get into certain areas of Hogwarts." Dumbledore let out a groan of pain.

"Serves you right." Minerva wanted to hit the man.

Chapter 4

Tom was glancing through the morning newspaper when Severus entered the dining room. Harry was sorting through the mail, putting it into piles. "Dumbledore sent you a letter, Sev."

"Again?" Severus took the letter from Harry. He knew Harry scanned the mail.

"Yes, loaded with compulsions, too. He should realize you would scan any letter." Harry started muttering under his breath about senile old men.

Tom folded the paper. "It's just more of the same in the newspaper. Dumbledore still hasn't responded back beyond the simple statement of everything will be worked out, and that you two are on your honeymoon. He has selected to ignore those photos showing you two in different places."

"That isn't surprising. Today is going to be interesting." Harry was actually looking forward to having Dumbledore removed in Wizengamot. The last week had been fun port-keying to different places with Tom and Severus. Tom would take the pictures of Harry and Severus having fun in different countries. They spent the night in the country and would have their own version of fun.

"Lucius has been watching Fudge and the Ministry. Dumbledore called in some ward breakers and the DoM to see if they could break your wards. They couldn't gain access, so everyone is living in Hufflepuff area of Hogwarts. Dumbledore has been demanding that Fudge do something for him to gain control over you. Lucius has already warned Fudge that you were declared an adult by the Ministry, and therefore you could have Fudge arrested if he tried anything."

"He will try something today." Severus knew Dumbledore was going to do anything to keep Harry from claiming his seats.

"Yes, but there is nothing he can do. I already submitted everything to Madam Bones. Gringotts, the Ministry, and the DMLE all agree I can legally take my seats. Dumbledore marrying us showed that magic accepted me as an adult since I'm listed as Head."

"You won't be along. Dumbledore still thinks that you killed Voldemort. I still can't believe he bought that whole Horcrux and snake-faced Voldemort." Tom was honestly stumped by that. He had been afraid that Dumbledore would have discovered their rouse and that it would have endangered Harry. However, Dumbledore believed all the "fake" reports about raids. That was a lot of memory charming involved. The final battle had taken a lot of magic to create a workable golem that Dumbledore would believe was real.

"I'm going to meet Lucius and Lord Parkinson at the coffee shop outside of the Ministry so that Dumbledore can't try anything." Harry also had an emergency port-key that was made using parsel magic so that it would go through the Ministry wards.

"He is going to try and use guilt on you." Severus knew Harry wouldn't cave but Dumbledore would try and make Harry feel guilty for things that Dumbledore believed Harry would or should believe was his fault. "He might even bring Molly, her youngest brats, and the Know-It-All."

"Granger, Weaslette, and Mrs. Weasley he would believe would make me feel like I was dishonoring my father and how I ought to listen to Dumbledore, while Ron would go on about how Severus is corrupting me because he is a Slytherin."

"Same rants." Tom muttered. Tom, while he wasn't insane and worked at the Ministry in the DoM as an obscure magic specialist, was never going to forgive Dumbledore for what the man had done.

"After almost seven years of listening to it, I'm good at turning all of them out. Did you look through the stuff Lucius left on my desk for the first session?"

"Yes, I put my notes on everything, so did Severus. You have a few hours before the first session."

"I'll look after breakfast." Harry knew most of the stuff would never be covered in the first session because he knew, in his gut, that Dumbledore would make some type of trouble. Harry was hoping Lucius, Fudge, Madam Bones, and he could counter everything.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Harry took his seat in the Wizengamot. It was interesting getting into the chamber. He had no problem from the coffee shop to the entrance to the Ministry. The problem arose when they stepped out of the lift.

Dumbledore was there with Molly, Ron, Ginny, and Granger. It was all Harry could do not to laugh at how predictable Dumbledore was. He knew exactly what was going to do.

"Harry, my boy, we must speak with you." Dumbledore moved forward.

"Sorry, I don't have time. I have an important session to attend."

"Harry, it's important." Granger looked at Dumbledore. "You don't know what has been happening while you have been away."

"Yeah, Harry. Snape and Malfoy certainly wouldn't have told you the truth. They're snakes." Weasley was standing next to Granger. He kept glancing at her and Dumbledore to see if he should say anything else.

"I believe the term is we were Slytherins." Lord Parkinson's voice was full of contempt.

"Harry, your parents would want you to speak to the Headmaster. He is here for you. You are way too young to sit in the Wizengamot, and well, I won't mention the company you're keeping." Molly wrinkled her nose at Lucius.

"Well, let's see. I'm old enough to kill Voldemort. I'm old enough to be forced into a marriage. I was old enough to be declared an adult twice. So I'm certainly old enough to fulfill my duty that comes with the titles I have. I would think my parents would be proud that I'm fulfilling my duty and doing what they would have wanted me to do." Harry could see other members of the Wizengamot slowly heading to the chamber. Everyone was trying to hear what was being discussed.

"Harry, my boy, let's discuss this on another day. I'll arrange for lessons concerning how the Wizengamot works, its history, and the other important issues. In a few years, you will be ready to make important decisions on our government policies." Dumbledore smiled at them.

"Perhaps the first thing I should address when I attend the next Board meeting should be a return of political science to Hogwarts. Wasn't it a class you had removed?"

"Yes, he had it removed." A new voice joined them. "One of many of the important classes he removed."

Harry turned toward the voice. Tom was standing to his left, but facing Dumbledore. Rookwood was standing next to Tom, as well as Madam Bones and Lady Longbottom. "Perhaps we can ask for a complete list of classes?" Harry saw Dumbledore was about to speak when a louder voice stopped Dumbledore.

"Lord Emery, Lord Malfoy, and Lord Parkinson pleasure seeing you." Lady Longbottom's voice carried, as her vulture hat bounced its own greeting. "Come, Lord Emery, escort an old lady into the first session of the season."

"It would be my honor, but I'm afraid I don't see an old lady for me to escort. I do see an old friend's youthful grandmother, who I would be honored to escort." Harry held out his left elbow. "My lady?"

"Oh, you have a silver tongue, I best watch out." Lady Longbottom took Harry's arm, and they started to walk away.

Lucius smirked. "Pleasure seeing you, again, Albus. See you at the next Board meeting." Lucius couldn't wait to get the man out of Hogwarts.

Dumbledore turned and headed for the Wizengamot. Molly pulled the trio with her, following Dumbledore. Tom watched them enter the session. He looked at Rookwood. "Dumbledore has no idea what he has done."

"No, he doesn't. Harry isn't going to let Dumbledore get away with his tricks. Lady Longbottom was a bit of a surprise."

Tom smirked. "No, Neville has kept his grandmother very well informed."


End file.
